Its A Small World
by Biggle Cakes
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Percy Jackson and Clary Fray bumped into eachother on the streets of New York? And when Jace gets captured by Annabeth, what will happen? What about when Simon gets hit on by a greek goddess? Please take a look :)
1. Collision of the partially insane

**Hey everyone Aurora here! Just want to get a few guidelines for this story straight, just so it's not confusing. First of all, this story is set after both Percy Jackson and The Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus and The Mortal Instruments end, assuming that all the characters in all three series are alive and healthy, which I hope is what happens anyway! So, please enjoy :) **

**The characters belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare, even if I wished I owned Jace and Percy... **

Percy Jackson knew enough about to New York City to know that bumping into the shoulder of someone didn't mean you had to stop and apologise, and he didn't know why this time was an exception. Maybe it was that she was so short, and when he bumped into her she got knocked back a few paces, and into someone else who proceeded to knock her to the ground. She fell back onto the pavement, the contents of her bag spilling out onto the sidewalk. Percy looked around expectantly, knowing he was already late for a date with his girlfriend, but something about this girl made him crouch down and help her pick up her things.

"I'm sorry" he apologised, picking up a sketch book and placing it in her bag "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going".

The girl's freckled cheeks turned the same shade as her hair, and she tucked a red strand of it behind her ear, scooping up some pencils.  
People walked around them like a river went around rocks, making him feel very closed in and safe, surrounded by a torrent of strangers who didn't know what he was or any better.

The girl suddenly stood, all the objects from her bag now in, and Percy quickly followed her movements.

Her wide green eyes were curious and slightly scared, like he might hurt her at any moment. She couldn't have been over 5'2, making Percy tower over her.

He looked around him nervously - a habit he'd picked up from fighting monsters for a good part of his life - before sticking out his hand stiffly.

"Hi, I'm Percy" he said, his voice breaking as he said his name. He cursed himself for sounding like an awkward idiot.

She looked at his hand for a moment, and he saw a battle raging in her eyes. He was confused, and prayed to Zeus she'd just shake his hand and not make him feel like an ass.

She slowly put her small, freckled hand into his and shook with surprising firmness, and then pulled away.

"Clary" she smiled weakly.

She jerked her chin the pavement by his feet."Your pen fell out of your pocket".

"Ah I wouldn't worry too much, it usually reappears in my pocket after a sec" Percy shrugged, then his eyes widened at the information he'd just spilled. He cursed himself and quickly went to pick it up, but he was a second too late, as the pen disappeared from the pavement and into his pocket. Clary sucked in a breath sharply, and grabbed his arm, examining the backs of his hands roughly.

"Woah watcha doing Clary?" He asked, a nervous laugh creeping up his throat. She looked up at him, her eyes blazing, a determined set to her jaw.

"What are you? A daylighter? A lycanthrope? A warlock?! Do you know Magnus Bane?!" She questioned, getting up in his face, and he stepped back, people still walking around them, not paying any attention. He'd obviously stumbled across one of New York's many crazy people, and he scolded himself for stopping. Annabeth was gonna be sooo pissed.

"Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about" Percy explained, putting his hands up in the tiny space between them, not wanting to push her away, but not wanting her to come any closer.

"Are you a demon, '_Percy_'?" She spat, reaching into her bag and pulling out a cylindrical shaped object, holding it like it was a weapon. One of Percy's hands slipped into his pocket, the other still held in front of him hesitantly. His fingers gripped Riptide and he drew it out of his pocket, still holding it in pen form.

She gasped. "You're a fairy aren't you! You're eyes are too green for you to be a mundane!" She raised the cylinder, and whispered "_Orifiel_" and Percy took a large step back, almost out onto the road. No one seemed to notice anything happening. _Mist_.  
Out of the cylinder a thin, lightly glowing blade appeared, and she drew it back above and a little behind her head, ready to strike.

Percy asked himself what Annabeth would do. She was so smart and knew what she should do and why. She was always right, and he, Perseus Jackson, was not. He thought vaguely that maybe he should get a bracelet with _wwad_ on it. As he stared at the confusing, tiny, girl in front of him, holding what was obviously an enchanted weapon, he decided that he shouldn't uncap riptide. For all he knew, she could be just a confused demigod, frightened and alone.

His gaze softened, and he held up his hands in a surrender.

"Listen, you must be confused and frightened. I get it. But there are people just like you and me and there's an entire camp dedicated to us. Just let me take you back to Chiro-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you are _not_ taking me _anywhere_" she said, her voice slightly panicked. Her hands shook, and her eyes were wide and scared, a nice emerald green colour. He felt bad for her, she'd obviously come across a monster or two, but she didn't look like she was in bad shape. That was good.

"Listen, you don't know what you are, and when you find out it may come as a bit of a shock but I just want you to know everything will be fine" he assured her, speaking quietly.

She lowered her weapon, her eyebrows pinched together. "I know exactly what I am" she said, her voice calm and collected, but her eyes said otherwise.

Percy felt bad for the girl, he really did, but she was being annoyingly stubborn. If only she'd just make it easy and come with him! His voice was soft and gentle as he held out riptide for her to see.

"Clary, I don't think you do. But I can prove that you're like me" she opened her mouth as if to speak, but he raised a hand to silence her. "I have a weapon just like yours. Look, it's called _Anaklusmos_, which is Greek for riptide, yeah?"

Clary's expression sobered, and she raised her eyebrows. "It's a pen" she said dryly, her tone unamused.

Percy's hand reflexively curled around the pen, and he - like so many times before - uncapped his sword and watched as it grew into a long bronze blade. He couldn't help but grin.

"See, just like yours-"

And that's when Clary stabbed him.

Jace Lightwood did not enjoy being stood up anymore than he enjoyed being chatted up by fourteen year old girls. But yet, there he stood, outside a movie theatre in the heart of New York City, waiting for his girlfriend Clary Fray to show up while young girls tried to hit on him.

"Hey there" one smiled, showing off her rainbow braces, a bit of acne on her forehead.

Jace jerked his chin up in a hello, wondering when her and her friends would see he was one, not interested and two, too old to legally date them.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, moving in close to him, cornering him up against a popcorn machine.

Jace grinned at her, one corner of his mouth pulling up as he looked at her. He leaned in incredibly close, almost touching her nose in the process.

"Waiting for my girlfriend" he whispered, not waiting around to hear her reply and stepping away from the throng of girls who obviously couldn't help themselves. And how could he blame them? He was amazing.

He was so close to just calling Clary and telling her not to bother, he'd waited too long and he didn't really even want to see a movie. Clary had insisted that they go out on a normal date, that didn't involve flying motorcycles or "shadowhunter crap" as she'd put it, so he'd settled to see a movie with her. She was now officially forty-five minutes late, and the movie was well started. He was actually beginning to worry. So many things could have happened in the span of time since he'd last seen her. She could have come across a demon and forgotten her seraph blade, or maybe she'd had another one of her famous run ins with the Seelie queen and been hurt. His hand itched to get his phone from his pocket and call her, but the last thing he wanted to do was come off as clingy.

But, despite that, after a quick glance at his watch he sprinted out of the cinema in search of her, and straight into someone else, winding himself and banging against a brick wall. She was tall, tanned and had curly blonde hair, someone Jace might've gone for before he met Clary, only now he couldn't imagine being with anyone who wasn't tiny and redheaded.

She stumbled back into an alley way, and Jace didn't think he felt like apologising, so he just crouched down at the mouth of the alley, his elbows on his thighs and his face in his hands.

"Maybe you should look where you're going next time" the girl suggested suddenly, her voice bitter. Jace felt a flicker of anger spark in his chest, and he slowly lifted his head and looked up at the girl. She had intense grey eyes, staring down at him like he was a piece of gum stuck on the bottom of her sneaker.

He gingerly stood, reaching his full height until he was looking down at her, staring at her right back.

"Listen Blondie, maybe I should be saying the same thing to you" Jace snarled, his top lip curling.

"At least my hair is naturally blond, and what's with the leather jacket? The 1950's called, they want it back" the girl shot back, leaning in so close he could feel her breath on his face.

"My hairs natural, thank you very much. Why does everyone assume I dye it?" He pulled down a curl down between his eyes, examining it before letting go and watching it spring back into place.

"At least I don't look like I just came home from summer camp" he said, raking his eyes over her body. The girl pulled away then, and looked down at herself quickly, her lip caught between her teeth. If he hadn't been paying so close attention he would have missed it.

Her gaze trailed over him; still pressed up against the graffitied alley wall, and she stopped at his eyes.

"At least I don't wear gold contact lense-"

She was cut off by a giant black figure, tackling her to the ground and slamming her up against the pavement. Jace was momentarily shocked, demons like that didn't attack mundane people so openly or forcefully. But just as Jace pulled out his seraph blade, a sharp object protruded from what Jace assumed was the back of whatever had jumped on the girl, and the thing burst into a fine gold powder, scattering in the light autumn breeze.

The girl rolled onto her side and wheezed, the knife she held clattering out of her grip and into the ground. She clutched her stomach and sat up slowly her eyes squeezed shut. The golden stuff was covering her from head to toe and Jace was very much reminded of certain glittery warlock.

Jace felt his eyes grow big, and he whispered "_Uriel_" holding the seraph blade behind his back and walking closer to the girl.  
"So, you're a shadowhunter eh? You knew I was too didn't you?You know Blondie, if you wanted my attention so bad you could have asked for it" Jace said, crouching down beside the girl.

Her eyes shot open, and she looked at him incredulously.  
"You _saw_ that?" She whispered, wiping some glittery blood off her elbow "and what did you just call me? A meadow slumber?"

"You're obviously Nephilim" he said "don't try and fool me Blondie".

The girl grimaced, and pushed herself shakily to her feet, Jace following her.  
"I don't know what in Hades you're talking about" the girl whispered, putting a hand out and bracing herself on the wall, a hand with a bleeding knuckle splayed across her face.

Jace was completely confused by then. The girl had no runes, no unusual shaped scars, nothing.

"How are you doing that?" Jace asked, coming and standing beside her.

"Doing what?!" She snapped, her nails digging into the sides of her nose, leaving crescent shapes on the skin.

"You don't have any runes! You're obviously a shadowhunter!" He yelled, drawing the attention of a family walking past the alley way, who pulled their kids closer to their bodies.

The girl turned suddenly, her chest heaving, her top lip drawn up in anger. She was clenching her fists so hard around her bronze knife her knuckles had turned white.

"Listen pretty boy, I don't know what in hades you're talking about. But you obviously saw that hellhound, now I'm going to ignore the fact you're covered in weird tattoos and I'm going to take you back with me to my camp. You're either the most insanely lucky demigod to have made it to your age on your own or the most idiotic mortal who's been given the gift of sight!"

Jace's brain didn't know how to comprehend whatever she'd just said to him, so he tried to find something snarky to say.

"You think I'm pretty?"

The girl snorted and drew a Yankees cap out of her backpack, firmly placing it on her head and disappearing. Jace's stomach tightened. He'd fought vicious battles, almost died on several occasions and actually died on some, he'd conquered more demons then he could count, but never, had he ever, gone up against an invisible and armed shadowhunter with a bad temper.

"THAT'S CHEATING" he called out to no where in particular, drawing out his blade from behind his back and waving it around. He heard soft laughter coming from behind him and turned swiftly, jabbing his knife into the air.

"Ah ah" the voice scolded him, ruffling his hair, and fury flared in chest.

"As much as I don't want to see your face Blondie, I'm afraid this is the most cowardly performance on your part and I recommend taking that hat off if you want me to think higher of you" Jace said coolly, even if his insides were churning with anxiety.

"I don't need your approval" the voice of the girl said, her tone slightly annoyed.

"Sure you do, everyone does" he grinned.

A frustrated scream sounded from behind him, and he turned just in time to see the trashcan lid coming at him, knocking him out.

The last thing he remembered seeing were beads, each different colours and with different symbols. Something Clary might've liked.

Then just black.

**So..yeah. Did I completely screw it up or do you like the idea? It'll probably get better as the story progresses and I come to grips with the characters more. If you liked it, please review, and if you didn't, tell me why. ****_Thankyou for reading_**** :) **


	2. Questionable methods of interrogation

**THANKYOU IF YOU REVIEWED**

**The characters belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare, but the plot, however, belongs to me ;D**

Annabeth lugged Jace down the hill, panting with sweat running down her temples, making her hair stick to her face. If he wouldn't come to camp half-blood by choice he would come by force, and personally, she enjoyed hitting him upside the head with a trash can lid. He had been knocked out cold, but not before whispered the name "Clary" and falling onto the pavement.

Finally, she reached cabin 11, shrugging Jace off onto the bottom bed of a bunk and sitting down beside him. She wiped the back of her hand off her forehead and looked over at the stranger laying in her one of her half brother's bed. His blond hair was curly and dishevelled on his head, with a straight nose and sharp cheekbones and scars everywhere, all along his hands and arms, even along the little part of his ankle she could see. He had asked her why she didn't have any, and now it sparked curiosity in the daughter of Athena's mind, and she just to find out more about this interesting yet infuriating boy.

She got up off the bed and lifted Jace's head up, pulling off his leather jacket and looking at his now bare arms. They were covered in intricate, thin scars, each a random but organised pattern. She saw a recurring pattern a lot, and then she caught sight of his belt. It wasn't like an ordinary belt, but more like a holster for weapons and tools. She sat down on the other side of his legs, kneeling over him to get a better look. She pulled out a long, wand shaped object, more of the same whirling patterns decorating the hilt. She pulled out what she thought for a second was a mobile phone, but instead found herself staring at what looked more like a remote. None of the things in his belt were normal objects, or objects Annabeth could put a name to. In fact, she was more curious than when she hadn't been looking through it.

She was so immersed in the contents of Jace's belt she didn't even hear her siblings coming back from dinner, nor did she hear them open the cabin door. She started to unbuckle the belt so she could take the objects and have a closer look at them, when she heard a loud cough behind her. She turned slowly, her mouth hanging open slightly and her grey eyes unblinking.

There stood her entire cabin, all wearing her same expression except Malcolm, the one who had coughed, who had an eyebrow raised as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet nervously.

Annabeth looked back down at unconscious Jace, to her hands on his belt buckle, and back to her cabin mates again. "This isn't what it looks like" she insisted, not moving a muscle.

"We're not sure what it looks like!" Someone in the back of the group said.

"Getting tired of Percy?"

"Yeah! Where is Percy anyway?"

"Annaaaaabeeeeeeth, Wheres Percyyyy?"

She jumped off the bed and stood, still holding some of the things from Jace's belt, and smoothing down the front of her orange camp half blood shirt.

"You know he's staying with his Mom in the city" she reminded them, but knew they'd already lost interest, their eyes drifting to Jace.

"Who's that?" Malcolm asked, pointing at Jace laying on his bed, one of his legs hanging over the side of it, his mouth hanging open. Annabeth cursed to under her breath, _how could he still be good-looking like that_?! _Damn it_, she thought, he's to much of an idiotic, egotistical, jerk to be goodlooking. But, as much as she told herself that, she couldn't help but ask why someone could be graced with that sort of face and body. _STOP, _she commanded herself, and put her hands up in the air to silence the questions bombarding her.

"Guys, this's Jace Wayland" she said, holding up his wallet. She'd already checked inside it, nothing out of the ordinary. A drivers licence, seventy dollars and a photo of him with a bunch of kids. Two were black haired and equally as beautiful, the other was a cute redhead, reminding Annabeth of the camp's oracle, Rachel. Jace had his arm around her, smiling a little lopsidedly, the sun catching the curious gold in his eyes.

She snapped herself out of her tiny trance and turned to see several kids crowded around Jace.

"Why's he knocked out?" Someone asked and Annabeth pushed them all aside.

"He wouldn't come with me willingly...umff" she hoisted Jace up, putting his arm around her shoulder and dragging him out the door "now I'm gonna go take him over to Hermes Cabin".

"No need" she heard someone mumble "might as well plonk him down in the Aphrodite cabin now".

Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued to lug Jace down the steps, dragging him across the space between the cabins and past the hearth where Percy swore he'd seen Hestia, and up to the Hermes Cabin, panting under the weight of Jace. Suddenly as she put her foot on the stairs leading up to the cabin Jace jerked in her arms and fell to the ground, pulling her down with him. Someone opened to the door and looked down at the two on the ground. Jace, with his eyes threatening to shut again, clawing at the ground, and Annabeth ontop of him, her eyes wide and angry.

"Jeez" Connor Stoll said, grinning "what in the name of sweet Hephaestus is happening here?"

**change over**

Clary sat at his bedside, going through the contents of his pockets, studying them closely, drawing any unfamiliar shapes onto her sketch pad. He'd been passed out for a good three hours now, and she was starting to worry. She shouldn't have stabbed him in the shoulder, she knew that, but she'd freaked out, not expecting trouble to just stop and help her pick up her things. No one was at the institute, and when she was able to pull him through the doors she knew he wasn't bad, and cursed herself mentally.

Now she sat there, at his bedside, sifting through his things. She'd only looked at the transforming pen so far, and was just about to inspect his wallet when someone knocked on her door.

"Clary? Hellooooo?" Isabelled yelled, still knocking on the door sharply.

"Uhhhhh" Clary called back, racing around her room, looking for something she could possibly use to hide the unconscious, drooling boy on her bed "don't come in I'm changing!"

"I don't care about that Clary, I ordered Pizza! Just let me in" Isabelle sighed, finally stopping her knocking.

"I-I'm really sick, I don't want you to catch it" she yelled a bit frantically, kneeling next to the bed and putting her hands up and miming "_why_?!" to no one in particular.

"Okay, now I'm worried, I'm coming in Clary" she said, before opening the door carrying two pizza boxes and a bag full of nail polish. Her eyes widened and she looked away. "Look if you and Jace were busy you totally could have just said so" she said, her tone embarrassed and a bit shocked. She looked back at her when Clary didn't move or say anything and gasped, dropping the pizza and nail polish and covering her hands over her mouth.

"Buts thats not Jace!" She said, her voice an octave higher. Clary put her face in her hands and nodded.

"I knoowww" Clary sobbed, standing up and looking down at his face.

Isabelle suddenly became serious, and put her hands on her hips, pursing her lips and giving Clary a stern look.

"And after all you've been through, you cheat on Jace? You brought him back from the dead, I honestly thought he meant more to you than that" she chided, throwing the boy on her bed a nasty look.

"Thats not whats happened here" Clary said weakly, quickly explaining how she'd bumped into him on the street and stabbed him, making him pass out, and how she'd had to drag him back to the institute.

Isabelle nodded, and looked down at the boy in Clary's bed again, this time a little...proudly. She smiled at Clary and kneeled down besides him, resting her face on the bed, her nose touching his.

"Iz, what the hell are you doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, going over to look at his wallet, still untouched on her desk.

She picked it up and examined it the plain leather wallet, flipping it open. Inside were a few dollars, an I.D card and large, girl-scout-cookie sized gold coins, with faces like normal coins, but not any Clary recognised. She took out his I.D and the coins, and started to tell Isabelle to come look at them with her, but she was still pressing faces with the boy.

"Iz...really?" She sighed, dropping the contents of his wallet on her desk and walking over to Isabelle.

"He's really pretty" she mumbled dreamily, batting her eyelashes. Clary had to admit she had a point, this guy was hot, like _really_ hot. He had long, lightly muscled and slightly tanned arms and legs, black wavy hair and sharp features. If Clary were to draw him, she'd make him all angles and sharp points, flat planes and harsh edges. He _was_ pretty.

"He has green eyes" Clary said quietly, also quite entranced by him.

"He looks like...like a greek god or something" Isabelle murmured, stroking his hair lightly.

Clary shifted uncomfortable, and went to sit back at her desk. "Yeah about that..." she said, fiddling with her hair "remember when you took me aside and tried to teach me ancient greek, but I couldn't pick it up so you gave up?"

"Yeah? What about it" Isabelle asked, getting up and standing beside Clary, looking down at the things on her desk.

"Well" Clary swallowed loudly "I still remember what the letters kind of _look_ like, and this was in his wallet". She held up the huge gold coin and haned it to Isabelle, who grabbed it and started pacing back and forth.

Clary started to read his I.D out loud, holding back the rising panic in her chest she didn't know why she had.

"His name is Perseus Jackson, he's nineteen years old, 6'2, lives in Manhattan, New York and his date of birth is August 18th 93. Iz, its seems like he's lived a normal lif-"

"THESE ARE DRACHMAS CLARY" Isabelle yelled, although the boy in Clary's bed - Percy, as he'd called himself - didn't even stir "REAL DRACHMAS".

"Whats a drachma?" Clary asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"They're coins ancient greek people used for currency! This is legitimate! Either he's a history nut or we've just stumbled upon something we don't know the half about" Isabelle screamed, her eyes wide.

Clary opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Percy sat bolt upright in Clary's bed, his green eyes wide and scared, looking at her directly, not blinking.

"Where in Hades am I?" He asked, his voice cracking and weak.

Isabelle smiled and looked at him like he was a lab experiment. "Oh good, you're up handsome. We need to ask you a few questions".

**Okay well, if you liked it, please don't be afraid to follow, favourite or review, all three are highly appreciated! Thankyou so so so much for reading! **


	3. Something evil this way comes

**Thankyou so much if you reviewed, it means so much, you have no idea! I just want to say that I ****_am_**** keeping normal pairings, like percabeth and so on. Fictional or not, their love IS REAL. But, I can't promise there won't be some chemistry ;) **

**The characters belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare, but the plot, however, belongs to me**

"The earth will heal you".  
The voice of a woman said, her voice smooth, calming, almost like she was talking in her sleep.

He tried to stagger away from where the voice was come from, but the sound seemed to resonate off the rolling hills of where ever he'd found himself. He could have been in France, Scotland or even back in_ Idris_ and he wouldn't have give a damn either way.

"Who are you?!" He screamed, his voice hoarse, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. The voice had been following him everywhere, and everywhere he went it wouldn't_ shut up_. He was _dying_! He didn't need a strange voice following him. He'd already asked if it was Lilith, and the voice had laughed, claiming it wasn't.

He knelt up against a tree trunk and took a painful breath in, wheezing and coughing as he did so.

A loud rumble resonated through the valley, and he fell to the ground, feeling light headed. He was trying, trying so hard to fight and win, but he knew he'd failed, it was too late, he was almost gone.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice more just a breath, but a breath she heard nevertheless.

"You, little shadowhunter, you" the voice said, tone amused.

He let out a strangled laugh, just to blink hurt, and he wondered if some form of hell existed, and if it did, would he go there?  
"I can't help you" he said, closing his eyes and slumping down, his chin against his collar bone, giving in, going against everything he'd been taught and just_ giving_ _up_.

"You do not see the bigger picture, my little demon child. You cannot escape me, but_ I can heal you_" she insisted, sounding impatient with him.

"I AM BEYOND HEALING" he screamed, his breath leaving him "LET ME BE IN PEACE". He felt the last of strength leave him, his heart slowing, blackness clouding his mind and thoughts.

He felt like bugs were crawling up his skin, water being poured over his head, maybe this was what dying slowly felt like. He'd died before, sure, but it had been quick and sudden, not slow and painful. But, just as he felt like he was slipping away, everything became sharper, and he felt his ears pop. He opened his eyes, seeing only darkness, and feeling damp, somehow he knew he was underground. How he could breath he didn't know, he didn't even know if he _was_ breathing, but he knew one thing; he was alive.

"Rise, and find Jonathan Herondale, kill him. And_ find this boy_" the voice ordered, as he felt himself break through the surface of the earth, more alive than he had in some time. His mind was bombarded with images of a boy with dark hair, and bright green eyes.

"Kill Persues Jackson, and I will help you" the voice promised, and he nodded, smiling, clenching and unclenching his fists and wiggling his fingers.

"You are tied to the earth now Jonathan Morgenstern, do not fail me".

**###**

Jace woke up in a wooden cot, that looked more like a canvas stretcher on legs than a hospital bed. He sat up, his head screaming in pain.  
He slowly swung his legs over the side of his bed, and briefly remembered being outside in moonlight, seeing that annoying blond girl panicky and worried, slapping him in the face and then he'd blacked out again. He absently brought his hand to his temple, where a bandage was strapped, wrapped around his head. He winced as he applied pressure, and stood, feeling into his pocket for his cell phone, but not finding it. He felt along the waistbands of his jeans for his sheath, but that had been taken too, and he grinned. He could use a challenge. He hoped Clary wasn't worrying about him though, and hopefully she wouldn't come looking for him, but knowing Clary, she probably would.

He stepped outside into blinding sunlight, raising his hands against it and narrowing his eyes.

"Goodmorning, Sunshine" someone said to his right, and he spun around to face them. He was standing on the deck of a house, looking out over what looked like a camp. In the distance he could see a large rock climbing wall, except it looked like lava spilled down the side every minute or so, and winged horses flew around in the air, while a horseshoe of cabins lay deeper in the valley. A long canoe lake that shone in the sunlight ran through the valley, a large strawberry patch in the upper corner.

The annoying blond girl was standing on the deck with him. She was still wearing jean shorts and an orange t-shirt, but this time she wore old fashioned armor over them, and held a helmet under her arm.  
Jace stuck his head out from the undercover of the deck and looked up at the clear blue sky. It seemed as though the dark rain clouds simply avoided the camp, blowing around them an leaving just open sky and sunlight.

Jace whistled. "Wow Blondie, this is quite a place you've got here".  
He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back onto the railing, looking around.

She nodded, and looked around, placing he hand over her belt, where she kept the same knife she'd used when she'd fought him.  
"You know my names Annabeth, not Blondie" she said, smiling slightly "and my boyfriend would probably maim you for calling me it".

Jace staggered forward and clutched his heart, looking up at her as he kneeled down on the ground.  
"Oh no, Blondie, you...you have a boyfriend? But I love you! Say it ain't so Blondie, say it ain't _so_!" He sobbed, before hopping up and grinning at her unamused face, as she tapped her foot on the wood of the deck.

"Aren't you even going to try Blondie?" Jace asked, his grin stretching higher up his face. She pursed her lips and avoided her gaze, fiddling with the strap of her armour.

"I'm guessing you still don't know where you are?" She asked, looking up briefly, her eyes flashing.

Jace nodded, and leaned back up against the railing again.

"You're in camp half-blood. It's a summer camp for demigods, do you know what a demigods are?" Annabeth asked, her tone nice, but it sounded extremely forced.

"Annabelle-"

"Annabeth" she corrected.

"Annabeth, whatever. I don't see what this has to do with me. I don't know what you're talking about. Now give me back my things and we can part ways as unlikely friends".

Annabeth shook her head, and sat down in an old wicker chair, her head in her hands.

"Just let me explain, okay? You can see through the mist, that's what stops normal mortals from seeing things like monsters. Now, you saw through the mist, so you're either a demigod or an unlucky mortal. I hope its the latter. Either way, as much as I'd love to kick you out on your butt, Chiron says I have to keep you". Annabeth sighed and stood, grabbing her helmet and placing it on her head and to Jace's relief she didn't disappear.

"As much as I may look like a god to you Blondie, I still don't have any reason to stay here, you're obviously all completely mad. Nephilim, maybe, but mad".

"See, there! You said that again! Nephilim, what does that even_ mean_?" She asked a little loudly, here nice façade rapidly disappearing. This confused Jace, and he honestly wasn't sure who or what this girl was. He'd thought she was just crazy, but he was having second thoughts. Maybe she was telling the truth? How could he tell? All myths are real right?

He opened his mouth to tell her just exactly what Nephilim were when she put a hand up to silence him.

"No, I don't want to know, I've actually got to go now, but I have someone that is more than interested in finding out about you". She looked back at where Jace had emerged, and went and leaned into the doorway. "RACHEL!" She yelled, and Jace heard loud footsteps coming down some stairs.

Annabeth stood aside as a girl bounded through the doorway. She had bright red hair pulled up in a messy bun, a round freckled face with large green eyes and paint splattered jeans. Jace sucked in a breath and without thinking rushed forward and grabbed the girl by the arms.

"Clary?" He asked, and she stood there shocked, her arms pinned to her side, and shook her head quickly, her eyes wide and afraid.

"This is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, not...Clary" Annabeth said, an eyebrow raised.

She reached over and pried Jace's hands from Rachel's arms, and stood in between them.

"Rachel, meet Jace. Jace Wayland" Annabeth said, and Jace involuntarily flinched. His name wasn't Wayland, it never really had been, but it still hurt to hear someone still call him that.

"Lightwood, actually" he corrected, trying to gain some composure "you look like my girlfriend".

Rachel raked her eyes up his body and stopped on his face, and mumbled something that sounded incredibly like "I wish I _was_ your girlfriend".

"Well, I think you two have a lot of catching up to do, I'll leave you to it".

**###**

Percy sat in a spare room, waiting for the two girls standing outside to come in and interrogate him. He wasn't looking forward to it, and hoped to Poseidon they weren't bad guys, or minions of Gaia, or some monster girls that he didn't recognize. In the room was a bed, a wardrobe and a nightstand with a neat pile of books on top. Some were in ancient greek, which was just as confusing, considering they insisted they weren't demigods.

He had no idea where he was, and quickly got an incredible idea. He tiptoed into the tiny bathroom, and sat on the edge of the shower/bath with his feet in the tub and turned on the water, putting on just enough to make the stream thick. He reached into his back pocket and drew out a drachma, the only one the girls hadn't taken and whsipered _"_Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering_", _and threw the coin in the water.

Almost immediately the familiar face of Leo Valdez popped up, not _exactly_ the face Percy was hoping for, but good enough.

"Hey Percy, whats going on? And why are you in a bathroom"?"

"That's not important right now. Leo, I need you to get Annabeth" he said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Why? Whats wrong bro, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, you could _go get Annabeth_" he said, slowly losing patience.

"She's busy now man, really, whats going on?"

"Okay Leo, I need you to listen to me very carefully..."

**Thankyou for reading! Rate, review or follow if you liked it! I appreciate all three more than you could know :) **


	4. Subway buddies

**Thankyou so so so much to everyone that reviewed, it makes my day, it really does. **

**The characters belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare, but the plot, however, belongs to me .Even if I wished I owned Leo...I have said to much, read the story.**

Alec Lightwood did not enjoy being pressed up against five people on the subway at the same time, all of them either talking on their phones loudly or sweaty. He thanked the angel for his tall height, since he could see over most of their heads. It seemed like they were all drawn to him, because there were a good amount of seats empty. He tried to push his way through the crowd of people, but found himself trapped and squashed. Finally, he shoved aside someone in front of him; a kid, only about fourteen or fifteen. Alec tried to quickly dart away from him, feeling a bit guilty, but the kid blocked his path.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, mortal" he said, spitting the last word.

Alec immediately felt bad seeing the kid. He had olive skin, like he might be Italian, but his face was pale like he was sick. He had purple crescents under his big brown eyes, and dark wavy hair fell over his forehead, looking like he'd cut it himself.

"Look, I'm sorry kid-" Alec said, trying to apologise. But the kid cut him off.

"I'm not a kid," he grumbled to himself, looking at his hole ridden shoes.

"Okay, I'm sorry...man" Alec said slowly, the boy annoying him immensely, but he still felt bad; the kid was probably homeless.

"Forget it, see you in the underworld, buddie" he muttered, stepping out of the subway and onto the platform and Alec did a double take when he saw what the kid was holding. He held a long, black sword, nothing that a mundane would carry or even _own_, and he tried to follow him, but was cut off when the subway doors slammed shut. Through the posters and graffiti he saw the kid turn around, and notice Alec's attention on his sword, meeting his gaze with large, confused eyes, a sadness held in them Alec couldn't explain.

He held the kid's stare until the train left the station, and still he kept standing there, his nose pressed up against the door, thinking he'd need to find that kid again.

**###**

"I'm just gonna go in there, and I'm just gonna ask him some questions" Clary mumbled to herself, shaking her hands in front of her and bouncing from one to to another as though she might be about to go for a run. She rolled her shoulders and turned, placing her fingertips on the door to Jace's room where she'd been keeping Percy, speaking of which, where _was_ Jace? She hadn't seen him since yesterday morning when they'd decided to see a movie, and he wasn't in his room or anywhere else in the institute... Her stomach rolled with anxiety, she would not, could not, lose Jace again.

But before she had a chance to overthink the whole situation, she heard faint sounds coming in through the door. She pressed her ear up against it and listened. She sighed in frustration when she couldn't make out any of it, and held her breath as she reached for the doorknob, and slowly turned it. It made a very soft creak as it swung on its hinges, and Clary froze, biting her entire bottom lip and squeezing her eyes shut. She opened them and looked around when nothing happened, and suddenly felt uneasy for two main reasons.

One, because Jace was not the boy she found in the room, where she usually saw him lounging and reading a book.

And two, because Percy, a boy she'd stabbed in the shoulder with a seraph blade and had managed to come out of it miraculously unharmed but unconscious, was sitting on the edge of her boyfriends bathtub, talking to a kid in the stream of a shower.

It was as if he'd opened skype in a jet of water, and he was conversing in a low voice with him, the kid's face intent. He had the kind of face Clary would've found hard to reproduce, with a cheeky tilt to his mouth and brown curly hair, grime on one cheek and an eyebrow slightly singed. Clary ducked behind Jace's bed before either of them could see her, and listened in to their conversation.

"So, you've got the plan Leo? Get Annabeth, tell her to come to the address I gave you and to bring backup" Percy said, his voice serious and firm, sounding like he'd given many strategy talks before.

"Yeah, but Perce, how do you know she'll even wanna come?" Leo said, a teasing edge to his voice, the kind of voice that made Clary want to laugh, too.

She heard Percy snort. "Of course she's going to come and get me out of a crazy people asylum, she's my _girlfriend_" he snickered, before abruptly stopping, his tone serious. "W-why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know dude, she seemed all over this new guy...what was his _name again_?" She heard Leo click his fingers, like he was searching for the new kids name and it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Leo, what're you talking about?"

"Something with a J," Leo said obliviously, obviously not paying attention to Percy.

"Leo, _answer me_" Percy seethed, and Clary snickered softly.

"Jason...no, Jacob...nah, uh, maybe it was...umm-"

"LEO WHO IN HADES IS MY GIRLFRIEND _ALL OVER_" Percy yelled, and Clary covered her mouth to stop front outright laughing.

"Jace! His name was _Jace_!" Leo said triumphantly, and Clary's eyes widened and she drew in a sharp breath "probably'll get claimed for aphrodite, or at least, he looks like he'll be. Blond hair, good build, tattoos-"

"Okay new plan," Percy said, regaining his composure "you get Annabeth, tell her I love her, get her to come to the address I told you, and kick this Jace guy in the shins for me".

Clary jumped up then, sure steam was probably coming from her ears, and she knew then just where Jace was. Where ever Percy came from, his girlfriend was, obviously trying to make a move on _her_ boyfriend. He wouldn't fall for it would he? No, he loved Clary too much to think about it...right? But what if she was prettier than Clary? She was probably taller at least, did Jace like tall girls?

"Woah man, why is the oracle of delphi in your room?" Leo asked, chuckling.

Percy turned around and jumped in surprise, falling back into the tub directly under the stream, but somehow staying dry. Clary was too angry to notice. She stormed into the bathroom and switched off the water, cutting off Leo in mid sentence and looking down at Percy. His knees bent over the side of the bathtub, his head against the tiled walls and his body cramped inside the tiny tub. He looked up at her and met her furious gaze with big green puppy dog eyes, and went to get up but found himself quite stuck.

"Explain to me, why _your_ girlfriend, now is holding my boyfriend captive" Clary raged, her freckled arms folded across her chest, a stubborn set to her jaw.

"What?" Percy choked, trying in vain to shove himself from his position in the bathtub, but hitting his head on the faucet.

"Yeah! My boyfriend! Jace!" Clary yelled, kicking _him_ in the shins, seeing how much he liked it.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! Please, just help me out of this tub" he pleaded, his voice weird and distorted from his throat being jammed up against his collar bone.

She held out her hand grudgingly and helped him up. He was a lot heavier than she thought he might be, and grunted under the strain in her arm. She looked down at her hands, expecting her wrist to pop off in a second, when she caught sight of a strange tattoo on the inside of his forearm. It looked like a barcode, with the symbol of a trident above it.

"What does this mean?" Clary asked, pointing to the marks, momentarily letting go, letting Percy stumble back into the shower taps, his hand twisting the knob and cold water poured out. Clary stepped back to avoid getting wet, but it was too late for Percy, or at least she _thought_ it was. He stood there, under the stream, his hair being flattened by the water but not damping him, his shirt and pants staying perfectly dry.

"Forget my first question" Clary said, dazed "_how_ are you doing that?"

"How am I doing what? Oh." Percy looked down at himself and rubbed the fabric of his shirt between his thumb and forefinger, looking at it a bit wistfully.

Clary watched him with an open mouth as he stepped out of the shower and made his way over to the bed, perfectly dry. He sat on Jace's bed and rubbed the back of his neck, before looking around.

"Would it kill you guys to do a little decorating?" He asked weakly, putting his head in his hands.

Clary went and sat next to him, instinctively putting her hand on his back to comfort him, but when he flinched away she took it off.

"I'm sorry, its jut...this is all so confusing. I have no idea what you're talking about when you ask m about the clave, or nephibim-"

"Nephilim"

"Same difference. I just don't get it! Then you stab me and I don't come away with any injuries, but get knocked unconscious, and I wake up in this...whatever this is, and some tall girl asks me if I'm single...I just don't get it" he said, sighing, his head still in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"Look, I think we can save a lot of time if you tell me where you came from" Clary said soothingly, forgetting the anger she held a moment ago.

"Well, I come from a place called camp half-blood, which is a summer camp for" he swallowed loudly and looked up at her as if testing her reaction "demigods".

Clary's nostrils flared but she said nothing, and nodded as if telling him to keep going. If Shadowhunters and demons and warlocks could exist...so could demigods. She would at least hear him out before putting him in the _insane_ category.

"I am the son of the greek god Poseidon" he looked up again, and she just nodded, her eyes wide.

_ Don't be too quick to judge don't be too quick to judge_

"And I was going to meet my girlfriend Annabeth, when you stabbed me and ambushed me. And all I want is to go home, okay? I left her once , and I don't want to leave her again. Let me go, and we never have to talk or speak or anything, ever again" he begged, his eyes so sad. _For a crazy person, _Clary thought to herself.

Then she got an idea, a wonderful, wonderful idea.

"Percy, I think you should follow me, then we'll talk about letting you go".

**###**

Jace walked in silence next to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the acclaimed Oracle of Delphi, artist, college student, and Clary Fray lookalike. She was taller than Clary, and her eyes weren't as green, and her hair straighter than Clary, with less freckles and a straighter nose. But no matter how many times Jace snuck a peek at her, he immediately felt a wave of some emotion he couldn't quite place roll over him. They were walking along the edge of a glistening canoe lake, Jace with his hands jammed in his pockets, kicking stray stones in a lake and Rachel, whistling the theme song of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. He was speechless, truly speechless, which was something that didn't happen to him much. He didn't know what to say, so whenever she asked him a random question he answered, but then they delved back into silence.

Jace looked up as they reached a stable, his eyes widening at the winged horses chewing hay lazily in their stalls.

"Pegasi" he said, nodded, as if impressed "I thought it was illegal to have them in North America?"

Rachel smiled, and stroked the black main of one, grinning wider when it whinnied in approval. "Maybe to you it is" she said "this heres blackjack".

Jace walked over to the Pegasus, but it reared up when he came too close.

"Wow, this pony doesn't like me" He laughed, then wondered what in hell he was doing. He was in a camp full of crazy people, with a probably worried girlfriend in the city, having fun with a goddamn Pegasus and a girl that looked a hell of a lot like his worried, probably anxious, girlfriend.

"I need to get out of here" Jace said to himself, before turning and running up the hill towards the woods that surrounded the camp, his eyebrows furrowed, scolding himself for being such an idiot.

**Well, there we are, chapter four everyone. If you liked it, don't be shy, let me know! If you didn't, fair enough, but please let me know_ why._ Thankyou for reading, and have a good day. :)) **


	5. Psycho goddesses and unattended flags

**Thanks everyone that reviewed ;D You guys are ze best. If you're reading this chapter, I suggest you brush up on your greek mythology, if you haven't already. **

**The characters belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare, even if I wished I owned Simon hehe :^)**

_Ooo that one looks nice._

Simon idly plucked the a string on the bass guitar and sighed to himself. It was a beautiful instrument, and his hands itched to pick it up and play it.

Standing in the middle of a guitar store he found in an alley way in the city, Simon felt almost normal again. He knew deep in the pit of his stomach that he was still a vampire, different, not ageing. Still, the dark little shop was exactly what he needed to take his mind off things. Clary had texted him to meet her outside the institute in half an hour, so he had time to kill.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

Simon jumped in shock, and spun around, coming face to face with a girl. She looked about his age, with long dark blond hair and big brown eyes, tanned skin and a big smile.

"Um, uh, yeah, great...bass" Simon said, gulping. She smiled wider, and he felt like she was invading his 'personal bubble'.

"You play?" She asked. She sounded Italian.

Simon gulped again his adam's apple bobbing, and sidestepped, trying to move away from the girl, but she moved with him, grinning at him.

"I _do_ play" Simon said, trying in vain to get past the girl.

"How old are you Simon?" She asked in her smooth accent. Her nose almost touching his.

"16- wait how did you know my name was Simon?" His brown eyes widened, and he stepped back and stumbled over an amplifier, his legs up in the air and the back of his head up against the black tinted windows of the shop.

She rested her knees on the top of the amp and put her hands beside them, grinning down at him, her hair framing her face. Simon didn't know what she'd want with him, but when did he ever know what was going on?

"Simon, you do not age, do you?"  
She asked, her smile spreading to her ears, showing off straight white teeth. She said his name like it might have had an e on the end, and that made him feel slightly uncomfortable, on top of the discomfort of the current situation.

Simon went to pick himself up, but she pushed down on his chest, her strength surprising. Her fingertips walked up his neck all the way to the tip of his nose, which she poked and giggled.

"If you know my name" Simon said, wincing at the cable digging into his shoulder blade "you should at least tell me yours".

"Oh, I am Eos" she said quickly, before frowning to herself and jumping off the amp, her eyebrows furrowed, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Simon clawed himself up, and smoothed down the front of his red and white 'save ferris' T-Shirt, and reached his hand to the handle of the door, eager to leave.

Eos waved a hand and the door vanished, and Simon threw a fleeting glance at the window, considering jumping through it. She started pacing back and forth, muttering to herself.  
Simon swore he he'd heard the name Eos somewhere, and he knew it had something to do with crickets.

He picked up the ugliest guitar he could find, while Eos ranted in another language, and he did a test swing at the window like he was hitting a gold ball and the guitar was the club. He held it above his shoulder, and then swung hard, hitting solid wall where the window used to be.

"_Whaaaaat_" Simon groaned, throwing the guitar on the ground. This wasn't funny anymore. He wanted out.

"Simon, will you be sixteen forever?" She asked suddenly, and Simon noticed she was very faintly glowing, making the dark store a little more visible. Simon let out a whimper, and bent his knees and looked up at the ceiling, letting out a yell and flailing his arms around. Could things not be normal? For _once_?!

That's when it clicked. Eos, crickets, glowing. Simon had always been interested in history, and mythology had always intrigued him. But what the hell?! No one ever mentioned minor gods were real too! Werwolves and Warlocks, sure, fine, whatever. But minor greek goddesses of the dawn? No.

Simon remembered Eos, and he remembered her story too. She'd fallen in love with a handsome young prince, and she'd asked Zeus, king of the gods, to give him eternal life, which he granted, but the prince slowly withered away until he was only a cricket, and she realised she should have asked for eternal youth.

"Ohhhh" he said, nodding, and Eos looked up, her mouth slightly open. "_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_".

Simon pointed at his chest and snorted, then pointed at her, laughing silently, until he started getting hysterical, clutching his stomach.

"You...want...me...to..." he gasped, laughing, while she watched him with a confused stare "want..._me..._to...be...your...your". His expression suddenly sobered, and he stood up straight and looked her straight in the eyes.

He shook his head. "No."

She continued to stare at him, her lips a bit puckered.

"But Simon-"

"No buts, I...I have a girlfriend" he mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

"Your girlfriend will die" she burst out. Simon froze. She was right. He didn't want to admit it, but she was. Simon would stay sixteen forever, all while Isabelle got old. _Clary_ would get old, probably even have some little shadowhunter kids with Jace, who would get old too. It'd be him and Magnus Bane.

He shuddered, and raised his head to meet her anxious expression. For a second he understood her anxiety. To live forever and fall in love with someone that wouldn't, living alone while everyone you know died. But _no_, this was stupid. He clenched his hands and walked towards Eos with newfound confidence.

"How do I get out of here?" He asked seriously.

"The door" she said, waving to it like it had always been there. He sighed and grabbed the handle, stepping out into the dark alley. A warm hand touched his shoulder and he turned around, seeing her standing in the doorway, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Listen, Simon, I know...how you might be feeling. But, if you change your mind, please, call me". She held out a business card, and Simon took it reluctantly. The last time someone had given him a business card it had been the mother of all demons, so he wasn't all too keen to get another one.

The card was pretty. Creme background with gold swirling writing and a picture of the sun with sunglasses up in the top left corner. The only information written on it was the way to contact her.

"Iris Message? What does that mean?" He asked, turning, only to face a brick wall. The shop was gone, and now a graffitied wall advertising the good time that Angela could give him stood in its place. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the card, before pocketing it and running down the alley, happy to have it behind him.

**###**

Jace ran until his lungs hurt, and he _still_ kept running, until he'd hit the forest. The forest was massive, and everywhere he went he could hear yelling and shouting, and he recognised it. He was in the middle of some sort of battle ground. Most people would find that frightening, but he found it comforting, but he _really_ needed to find a way out.

"Hey, go that way" someone whispered, and Jace grabbed his seraph blade in record time, pointing it in the direction of the voice.

A girl stood half in half out of a tree trunk, her skin greenish, and her hair pulled up in a bun, sticks all throughout her hair. She smiled at him, the same glint a Faerie might have caught in her eyes.

"No, no, go_ that_ way" another girl said behind him, her entire left leg still inside the tree trunk.

_Dryads_.

"No, seriously, go this way" the first one said, pointing to the right.

"Don't listen to her, go _my_ way" the second one said, pointing to the left.

Jace looked both ways and almost went left, but then a group of kids came running down that way. They all stopped running, holding swords and spears, wearing armour and expressions of surprise on their faces.

One kid looked at him with, his helmet tipping backwards slightly on his head, red hair poking through the gap.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"Jace" Jace said.

"Know where the flag is?"

"Nope".

"Damn, it was worth a try right?" The kid cursed, before running past Jace with the other group of kids, all of them clanging and banging as they sprinted into the thick of trees.

He shook his head and went left, walking for what seemed like hours before he reached a clearing. A blue flag stuck in the middle of a river, looking like it might tip and get carried downstream at any moment. A kid sat propped against a tree, snoring softly, his helmet on the ground next to him, his feet in the river. Jace looked around,_ this must be the flag they were looking for._

He leaned over and plucked it out of the river, not sure what to do now. He twirled it in his fingers before sticking it back down in the sand at his feet, walking over to the kid sleeping and nudging him in the side with the toe of his boot.

"Wake up, your flags going unattended," Jace said, as the kid rubbed his eyes.

"Oh thanks," he said groggily, and sat up a bit straighter, looking up at Jace. His eyes widened suddenly, and he jumped backwards so he was sitting in the lake.

Jace frowned, and stayed where he was, cocking his head to the side slightly.

The kid fumbled with something at his belt, pulling a horn from it and blowing it repeatedly. Jace stared at the kid. What in the name of the angel had he done?

"CHIRON" the kid screamed, his voice breaking "CHIROOOOOOON!"

Jace raised an eyebrow, and backed away from him, just as a centaur galloped into the clearing, completely throwing Jace off. He raised his seraph blade higher.

"Chiron! I found him. I FOUND HIM AND HE WOKE ME UP" the kid yelled frantically.

"Thats quite enough, Wesley" Chiron dismissed. _Chiron_. Where had Jace heard that before?

Chiron looked over at Jace, his arms folded over his chest.

"I need to have a word with you, " he said.

Jace shuddered.

**Okay guys, next chapter, more Percy and Clary. I'm just super tired and wanted to get this out ASAP. If you liked it, review, if you didn't, please tell me why. Thanks for reading, have a good day :)) **


	6. Broseidon, god of the brocean

**Thanks all you guys that review, I literally get all excited and everyone around me looks at me and just shake their heads but I'm too excited and happy to care :)) **

**The characters belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare, but the plot, however, belongs to me. But you know, I wish I could have a bass battle with Simon...that'd be _so awesome_. **

Annabeth only knew one fact, and one fact only.  
She did not know where she was.

Her head was pounding, and her scalp ached, like someone had pulled her by her hair and dragged her a mile. She could feel her pulse in her fingertips, and her knees and palms stung.  
She was lying on the ground, numbness spreading through her cheek pressed up against the cold floor. She didn't think she had the strength to open her eyelids.

"Well done Jonathan," a dreamy, female voice said. Annabeth's body stiffened. _Gaia_.

Who was _Jonathan_? All she remembered was that she was playing capture the flag, and then a flash of white and a sharp sensation travelling up her hip to her neck, and she was out.

She groaned involuntarily on the floor, and felt herself being rolled over by someone's foot.

"She's awake" Jonathan said, nudging Annabeth's rib with his toe. She opened her eyes, and her gaze immediately fell on the boy, Jonathan. He was tall, with white blond hair and black eyes, no pupil. Scary, yet striking. His top lip curled up at the sight of her into a sneer, and he bent down and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her up harshly. She winced, and looked around.

She was in some sort of chamber, the walls just dirt and mud, roots falling to the stone floor and the smell of rain caught in her nose. The air was warm and heavy, and she felt it pressing her to the ground. She slumped against him, and he pushed her away, letting her fall to the floor. Annabeth felt the ground shake with laughter beneath her hands. and felt like she might throw up. She was so confusingly weak, and her head swam as she tried to pick herself up.

"This is too easy," she heard Jonathan whisper in her ear, and she shivered, her stomach churning. She felt his chest press to her back, and his arm wrap around her waist, and bile rose in her throat. She was too weak to do anything, actually leaning against him, and watching as he unsheathed a small glowing blade, and stabbing her in the side.

**###**

Jace sat in the basement of a big house, in a plastic chair, his back aching and trying to avoid the awkward stares from the five other kids crammed into the room. Chiron stood in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest and a stern expression on.

He cleared his throat.  
"Thank you for coming everyone, for those of you who could make it, I was hoping we could discuss the matter of Mr Wayland".

Jace let out a painful breath and raked his hand through his hair, and whispered _lightwood _under his breath, but then corrected himself. Over the time he'd known Clary, he'd had four different sir names, and now he didn't even know which one he should use. Sure, he was an adopted son of Lightwood family, even if he was the technical son of a Herondale, but raised by a Morgernstern who taught him he was a Wayland. Jace decided for the moment to let it slide, and not explain the complicatedness of his last name.

There was an awkward silence, and Jace sat up a little straighter in his chair and stared down a rather unattractive boy with short brown hair and very bad pockmarks all over his face. He scowled at Jace, and Jace raised an eyebrow, smirking. Chiron cleared his throat again and stepped between the boys and gave the boy.

"Now now Dom, Jace does not pose a threat to any of us here, he's one of us," Jace snorted, and Chiron turned, and was he briefly reminded of Hodge, of all people, when he would tease Izzy in the middle of a Latin lesson.

"We'd like to ask you some questions Jace" Chiron said in his deep voice, as a small girl with flowers tucked into her braids nodded firmly, her jaw set in a stubborn way. Clary did that when she was determined, Jace thought vaguely. His stomach twisted just at the thought of his girlfriend, and his mind drifted to less respectable things, like any teenage boy's would.

"Jace, did you hear me?" Chiron asked, raising his eyebrows, obviously annoyed.

"I _want_ to say yes" Jace said," but that would be lying".

"I asked you if you'd been claimed by a godly parent, Mr Wayland". Jace noticed he kept switching names for him, and smiled.

He shook his head, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly at the edges, and the girl with the flower braids gasped and tugged on her hair.

"He's obviously a son of _aphrodite_! I mean, I'm sorry, but _look_ at him! Chiron, do you not see his face" she burst out, putting her face in her hands and letting out a large breath. "I'm sorry but its true" she whispered. A tall boy in the corner whistled out a long note, and went over to the girl and massaged her shoulders.

"Nah its okay Scarlett, just because you have a crush on _Mr Wayland_" the boy imitated Chiron's deep voice, and the girl shrugged out of the boy's grip.

"Knock it off, Travis" she muttered.

"Alright, if its okay, I'd like this to go uninterrupted, any questions or statements may be said at the _end_ of the discussion" Chiron said, and everyone nodded.

"Have you been claimed?"

"No"

"Have you every heard of Greek Mythology, Zeus, Hera, Athena and so on?"

"Yes"

"And do you know that you are a descendant of a greek god or goddess, as it may be?"

"I know I'm a descendant of the angel _Raziel_" Jace snapped, before rubbing his temples. "I have no idea what you're talking about" he admitted quietly, and Chiron sighed.

"Mr Wayland - Jace - I suppose its time you and I went for a walk".

**###**

Clary shivered, but not from the cold, and wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel the Percy standing beside her, his breaths long and slow as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Clary hoped Simon would show up soon, because the silence was unbearable. She had thought maybe he'd have started talking, but he hadn't, and it was making Clary nervous and fidgety.

"Got a girlfriend Percy?" Clary asked, and immediately regretted it, biting her lip and smacking herself on the forehead.

"Oh...um, you're pretty Clary, but I have a girlfriend" Percy admitted, sounding sincere, and she felt her cheeks burst up in flame and she fought to get words out.

"No! No no no I-I have a boyfriend, I just...was trying to make a pathetic excuse at conversation" Clary mumbled, and thought maybe god could do her a favour and kill her where she stood.

"Clary!"

"Percy!"

Simon was jogging up the street, his arm raised in the air as he called out her name, and a grin on his face. He was too busy looking at her to notice that someone else was approaching Percy, the boy Clary recognised from the shower. Leo, more grime on the front of his shirt than before, his curly hair in disarray and his eyes bright, was running down the street with two other kids, one tall and blond, wearing a purple T-Shirt, and the other a pretty girl, with braided hair.

Clary flinched as Simon ran headfirst into Leo, both of them falling back. Leo, fortunately fell backwards onto the blond kid, who caught him with good reflexes, and pushed him back up onto his feet with a small smile, showing off a thin white scar on his upper lip. Simon, however, was not so fortunate, and fell back onto the pavement.

Clary put her hands over her mouth to stop laughing, and she heard Percy snort, then tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Woah, sorry bro, didn't see you there" Leo said, grinning, his hands on his hips, looking down at Simon.

"Don't bro me" Simon groaned, leaning back onto the pavement and laying there in defeat.

"Sorry broski, won't happen again" Leo said, and the girl slapped him on the arm, her expression disapproving.

"Its okay...Broby Dick" Simon said, sitting up and smiling in a not-so-nice way.

"Broseidon, god of the brocean" Percy interjected.

"Barack Brobama" the plaited girl said.

"Bro nye the science guy" Clary burst out, smiling widely.

"Abroham Lincoln" said the blond kid very quietly, shuffling his feet.

"Okay _enough_" Simon said, picking himself up off the ground and dusting off the back of his pants "whats going on Clary?"

"Well," Clary said with a large sweeping gesture at Percy "meet Perseus Jackson, son of Brose-Poseidon, god of the ocean".

**So yeah, if you liked it, please feel free to let me know, I appreciate it :) If you didn't like it, please let me know why, so I can improve the story. Also, if you find any mistakes please let me know so I can go back and fix them! Thankyou for reading, have a god day :)) **


	7. Faerie Drugs aren't for Demigods

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed or followed **

**The characters belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare, but the plot, however, belongs to me ;) **

Annabeth woke up in a bed, which was an improvement from where she'd woken last time. It was a small room, and the king sized bed she was laying took up most of the space. A large floor to ceiling window with long white curtains was on the wall opposite her bed, and if she pulled her neck up she could see the balcony, and beyond it the Harbour Bridge of Sydney.

She tried to sit up, feeling her head snap back when her arms and legs stayed where they were, tied to the corners of the bed. She looked down at herself in horror, wondering how she'd managed to get into a very flowy, very thin cotton dress that went down to her ankles, and shuddered even thinking about who had dressed (and undressed) her.

She struggled to get herself into a sitting position, her ankles screaming in protest, and looked around for something she could use to get herself free. She guessed she could try and gnaw at the ropes tying her hands, but Gods would know how long that would take. She looked to her right, where her clothes were piled neatly and freshly washed, her cap and knife sitting on top of them. She wriggled and tore but couldn't seem to get herself free, knowing her things had been set there to taunt her.

"So sleeping beauty finally wakes" A voice said from the balcony, stepping into the direct light of the midday sun, outlining his obviously male figure. She immediately knew it was the boy Jonathan who had...stabbed her? She didn't feel any particular pain anywhere, with the exception of the rope burn on her wrists and ankles.

He stepped into the room, never breaking eye contact with her, his eyes black as charcoal and his hair so blond it was almost white. His eyes trailed over her body before he smirked.

"And it only took a few kisses," he said, and she felt completely sick to the stomach, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. He took a seat in a white whicker chair next to her bed, and put his finger on his chin.

"It was a joke. You know you talk in your sleep. Who is _Percy_?" He asked, his tone innocently curious, like she wasn't tied to a bed against her will, in Australia, of all places.

"None of your business" she spat, her voice hoarse and dry. He chuckled, and reached out with a heavily tattooed arm and pushed a curl behind her ear.

She pulled her head away and he laughed harder, leaning back into his chair.

"You're in no position to deny me information, Annabeth Chase" he said, examining his nails "who knows who'll get hurt if you don't".

"What are you talking about? Let me go, let me go, _LET ME GO_!" she screamed, pulling helplessly against her restraints.

"I'm only going to ask you once more" he said calmly "who's Percy?"

"I'd rather die then tell you anything about him" she yelled, and he just stood from his chair and sighed, looking down at her.

"I was afraid you'd say that" he said, before clicking his fingers twice. There was an ungraceful bang of footsteps on wooden floorboards and a big figure stood in the doorway wearing a ratty purple T-Shirt and basketball shorts, his big brown eyes staring blankly off into nothingness.

"Frank!" She said, sitting up and straining her neck, but Jonathan just shook his head.

"No, he doesn't respond to Frank right now. Mostly slave, servant or fatcakes actually" Jonathan said pleasantly, walking towards Frank. His eyes were still focused somewhere above Annabeth's head, but his face was screwed up and his cheeks red, like he was fighting against something deep in his mind. _Oh Gods_, Annabeth thought, _he's fighting against himself. _

Jonathan put his hands on Frank's shoulders, who's hand twitched by his side. Jonathan smiled, and slapped his cheek lightly. "He'll do anything I say, even jump off the balcony if I asked him to" he explained, and Frank's legs pulled him towards the balcony, and Jonathan let a hand out and grabbed the back of his shirt. "See, he would have done it just now. Orders still confuse him slightly".

Annabeth felt so angry she thought she might explode, and she uselessly pulled at the ropes. "What do you want from me?!" She asked, and Jonathan looked up out of the corner of his eye thoughtfully.

"Lots of things, actually. But that doesn't matter now, all I want at this moment is to know where I can find Perseus Jackson" Jonathan said, and Annabeth wondered if he'd made the jump between Percy and Perseus.

"New York" she said, defeated. She wouldn't be anymore specific, but Jonathan was obviously psychotic and crazy, and she knew if Percy were here he would tell her to save Frank. She saw something glint in Jonathan's eyes, something dark and evil, and he just bit his lip and smiled.

"New York huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows "I have a sister in New York".

"Well, won't that be good for you" Annabeth sneered, rolling her eyes "why do you want Perseus?" She prayed he wouldn't find him, that Percy had gone back to camp half-blood, which apparently wasn't safe either. But New York was a big place, and hopefully he would lay low.

"Oh, I have orders to kill him" Jonathan shrugged lightly, before he left, Frank on his heels. Annabeth felt her heart drop to her stomach, and she screamed until she couldn't.

**###**

"So where's Annabeth? I asked you to bring her" Percy whispered into Leo's ear as they followed Clary through an alley. She'd said they were going to a cafe, but frankly, he wasn't hungry. He wanted to ditch them, but he'd seen the..._thing, _or sword,she'd put in her bag and decided against it. He needed backup. Jason and Clary's friend Simon seemed to be talking about something, smiling like they'd been friends for a long time. Clary and Piper were talking as well, but it looked a little awkward, and Piper kept looking her shoulder at Jason and frowning.

"Dude, I told you, I just couldn't find her. She was just doing camp stuff I swear" Leo said back, and Percy nodded, not completely sure what to think. He was still curious as to why Clary's boyfriend Jace, had been seen with Annabeth, or what it meant, which honestly was the only reason he hadn't bolted earlier.

"Hey, Percy" Clary said, turning around, her eyes wide "maybe after we eat, I don't know, you could maybe take me to your camp, so I can get Jace?"

Jason and Leo both sucked in their breath, but Piper just looked around expectantly. "What? You've invaded her world, at least let her find her boyfriend" Piper said, and Percy weighed the options. He could take Clary, a girl who'd stabbed him in the shoulder, to his camp, _his home, _and hope that her boyfriend that may or may not have been getting cosy with Annabeth was there. Or, he could not take her, and go back to camp. And if he found her boyfriend, he'd personally ask him to leave. It didn't seem like a very hard decision. But Clary looked so sad, and so hopeful, that all he could say was a tiny yes.

Clary practically beamed, before stopping in front of a door. "This is it, guys" she said, and pointed to a cafe called_ Taki's_. They all went in and sat down at a booth, and Percy tried to ignore the exceptionally _green_ men sitting at the counter eating sparkly food.

He looked down at the menu and frowned at an entire page dedicated to dishes he could order with blood. Clary coughed and shook her head discretely at him, and he flipped over the menu to a different page, labelled _faerie_. The waitress skipped over then, her eyes completely blue, and Piper stifled a gasp, while Leo practically drooled onto the table.

"You all ready to order?" She asked, her voice squeaky and bubbly.

"Coconut Pancakes, please" Clary asked, and the girl wrote it down on a notepad, nodding.

"Banana and Mango smoothie" Piper ordered.

"Coffee, black thanks" Simon said, a tiny bit ruefully.

"I'd like the eggs and toast please" Jason said with a small smile, and the waitress winked at him.

"You" Leo said, not blinking and the waitress laughed a laugh which sounded slightly like a bird chirping.

"Silly" she giggled "I'm not on the menu!". Percy saw Clary roll her eyes, and Leo frowned.

"I guess I'll have the waffles" he sighed, putting his chin on his hands.

The waitress turned to Percy and smiled. "Can I have the fruit?" He asked, not sure what to call it, just lifting up the menu and pointing at the name. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing, jotting it down and asking if there was anything else they wanted before leaving.

"Explain to me again" Simon asked, his eyebrows pinched together "how're you a s_on of poseidon_?"

Percy sighed, and fiddled with the napkin dispenser. "Well, when two people love each other very much, and they want a baby-"

"No, ugh, you know thats not what I meant" Simon complained, and Leo snickered slightly. Simon lifted his head and looked around at everyone except Clary and frowned.

"Its just because I met Eos today" Simon said, and Percy choked on air.

"You...you _what_?" Percy asked, as Jason thumped him on the back.

"I ran into her in a guitar store, and she tried to seduce me" Simon said, as the waitress set their food down on the table. Percy looked down at his food, momentarily forgetting what Simon had said. It looked like a pear in the middle of his plate, but covered in a layer of liquid mercury. He shrugged and picked up his knife and fork and looked up at Simon as he cut it.

"So, you just happened to _casually_ run into a greek goddess today?" He asked, and Simon took a sip from his coffee.

"Pretty much. She gave me her number" he said, putting his cup back down. Jason whispered something to Piper, and she shook her head.

"No, I don't know the Roman equivalent. Sorry" she said, and he looked down at his food sadly.

Percy popped the bite of food in his mouth and was surprised by the taste. It was like an pineapple mixed with cotton candy and cinnamon, and he wanted more, and quick.

"Percy, what did you order?" Clary asked anxiously, grabbing his wrist as he shovelled the food in his mouth hurriedly, barely chewing. He looked up at her, all around his mouth covered in a sticky silver substance.

"I don't know, but its _amazing_" he smiled, picking up his plate and licking off the silver stuff, and the table made faces and noises of protest.

"Percy, what're you doing buddy?" Leo asked, as Percy smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. Clary's hair had turned a great shade of purple, and Jason's nose had just melted off his face and crawled away.

"Woah, Leo" Percy giggled, and swayed forward "Leo...aha...lion. Ahaha, roar aha". He got up, and fell to the ground, and Piper screamed. Percy's skin had gone scaly, and he was pretty sure his hair had turned to seaweed.

"Oh, god!" Clary yelled, and fell to the ground and picked up Percy, who's legs had grown very green and slimy, his shirt ripping to make way for a dorsal fin like a sharks's on his back.

"Why would you give him this?!" She yelled at the waitress, and Percy smiled, and stuck his tongue out of his mouth and twirled it around in the air because he liked the way it felt.

"He ordered it, I thought he knew" she shrugged, and Clary made an aggravated noise. Percy felt water rise in the room, lapping at his ankles, and he giggled again and blinked heavily.

"Help me get him out of here" Clary ordered the rest of them, and they left there food where it was and got up. Jason hoisted Percy over his shoulder and huffed under the weight, and Percy remembered when his Mom used to do this, when he was much, much younger.

"I miss Annabeth" Percy laughed, seeing Jason's blond hair in his short line of vision.

**Thankyou for reading! I'm going to try and and update a little more frequently, so keep an eye out ;) If you liked it please tell me and if you didn't I would appreciate it if you messaged me, and told me why so I can try to fix it. Have a good day/night wherever you are **


	8. Moon Goddesses Speak in Dreams

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed or followed. Also! In this story there might be some small OCs, I hope thats not a problem**

**The characters belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare, but the plot, however, belongs to me ;)**

Jace slept restelessly and terribly. His dreams were all darkness and horrible monsters. He saw a two headed dog, its mouth open, revealing sharp teeth and frothing spit, a low growl escaping the left head, while the other snapped its jaw at him. Then, as if someone had dipped their hand in a clear pond, the dream rippled and disappeared. He was now sitting on a beach, the muggy air making evident he was somewhere in the southern hemisphere. The moon had bleached the fine, soft sand white, and the dark waves were small and calm, the tide flat. Behind him was dense tropical forests, with palm trees and giant elephant leaves visible. He looked down at himself and noticed that the ankles of his jeans had been rolled up for him, and that he was wearing no shirt. Even without it though, he was still uncomfortably hot and sweaty. He was very aware he was dreaming then, and when he blinked, a girl sat next to him. She was very pretty, with shoulder length silvery blonde hair, the same colour as pearls, and icy blue eyes. She was very close to him, and was wearing a long, satin dress that was blacker than anything he'd ever seen.

"Where am I?" Jace asked. It felt very cliché, but he wouldn't mind knowing.

"No where man has discovered yet" she whispered. Her voice was lulling and soft, making Jace sleepy and calm.

"Who are you?" He questioned, shifting slightly so he could look at her face-on. She smiled gently at him, and raised a hand to his cheek. Jace flinched away from it, her palms icy and cold. She lowered her hand and kept smiling.

"I am Selene" she said, tears welling in her large eyes. Jace didn't know what he'd done to make her cry, and he wished she wouldn't.

"Selene?" He asked sleepily. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't place where or when he'd seen her. "My mom's name was Celine" he said, feeling a bit like a child being put to sleep with a fairytale. Not his childhood, but what childhood bedtime was meant to be like.

"I know" she said sadly "she was very beautiful. As you are, Nephilim". Jace smiled crookedly; glad to be complemented by the nice lady.

"I watched you parents, you know. As I watched your great-great grandfather fall in love, and all of his descendants. But that is not why I am here" she explained, and Jace nodded with his jaw hanging open.

"I need you to help me, and my sister, we have already lost our brother, you know" she said, the tears gone "Jonathan Morgenstern means to destroy both worlds, yours and mine. And I need you to make sure he doesn't. Tomorrow, go to the oracle and ask her for a prophec-"

Jace sat up, gasping. He was sweating like crazy, and the light in the over-crowded cabin had been turned on. Someone had shook him awake. Over twenty kids in their pyjamas were staring down at him from his place on the floor, where he'd been set up with a sleeping bag from Chiron. Yesterday, Chiron had taken Jace for a walk around the camp, trying to convince him he was a demigod. Jace, on the other hand, had shot down every possibility, claiming he was Nephilim, and didn't know what the old centaur was talking about. He'd been sent to this cabin with a sleeping bag and without his belt, where he'd promptly fallen asleep.

"Dude" one kid said, his hair mussed and bags under his eyes "are you okay?"

Jace rubbed his head and nodded, mumbling an apology.

"Are you sure you're alright?" A girl asked, her dark eyes worried.

"Yup, I'm just peachy" Jace sighed, turning around and burying his face in his sleeping bag, wondering if Clary was worried about him yet.

**###**

Clary, Isabelle, Jason, Piper and Leo spent the entire night waiting for Percy Jackson to do two things.

One of them, and the most important was for him transform back into a person, and not what was classically a mermaid. He still had a normal face and torso, although his neck had grown gills, and he had webbed hands and a dorsal fin. His tail, on the other hand, was a bright green, and hauling him back to the institute was no easy business. Piper - the pretty girl with the braids - had had to speak to the police several times when they asked what they were doing. She had (very surprisingly) convinced them they'd come back from a dress-up party and Percy had gotten a bit drunk.

The second thing they were waiting for was for him to become more or less sober. He'd been talking about how much he the colour of Clary's hair for a good fifteen minutes, and he almost made Isabelle faint when he started making water float around the room. He was currently laying in the bathtub, his tail hanging a bit over the side, and the water just covering his bellybutton. Jason had fallen asleep awhile ago, passing out on Jace's bed and snoring softly. Piper was leaning up against the tiles of the bathroom wall, absently playing with a feather in her hair. Leo was making impossibly intricate houses out of things he found in the cabinet of Jace's bathroom. Clary was playing pattycake with Isabelle, who's eyelids were drooping, sitting on the floor of the bathroom and waiting.

Percy was humming to himself quietly what seemed like the tune from _Happy Days _before picking up a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of conditioner and shaking them at eachother.

"A conditioner of the eldest products" he began in a gruff voice, laughing slightly afterwards "shall reach its expiry date against all odds". Then he suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and dropped the bottles in the water, and making Leo jump and knock over his eiffel tower made out of soap.

"Whats so funny Percy?" Piper asked, blinking slowly and tiredly.

"If that prophecy is for this-" he held up the bottle "-that would make _me_ conditioner". He flipped his tail up slightly and smiled at, before resting his head back and sighing. "I miss Annabeth" he said sadly, his lower lip trembling.

"Oh gods" Piper sighed, putting her head in her hands as Percy laughed even harder. He flipped up his tail up and splashed water on Leo, who groaned.

Then, the door of Jace's bedroom burst open and Alec walked in, dragging a kid by his jacket into the room.

"Jace look what I found-" he started.

Jason rolled off the bed in surprise, and Percy waved happily at Alec. Alec let go of the kid and stared around in shock.

"What in the name of the angel is this?" He demanded, as the boy he'd dragged in rubbed his neck sorely. He looked over at the bathtub where Percy was still waving, and made a face of utter confusion.

'Izzy, what the _hell_" he demanded, grabbing the kid trying to leave by the hood of his parka and pulling him back.

"Oh calm...down" she said, yawning. She got up and made her way over to Alec, prying his fingers away from the kid.

"HEY" Percy yelled, trying to sit up but having trouble without his legs "Nico, what are you doing here?"

"Guess who finally sobered" Clary mumbled, and walked over to Isabelle and Alec. Piper had fallen asleep with her head against the bathtub, and Leo's eyelids were drooping, as he picked himself up and stumbled.

Percy seemed to have realized he had a tail, because he screamed a scream so pitched everyone cupped their hands over their ears.

"HOLY POSEIDON" he screamed. He looked down at his tail then back up again at everyone "I'M A MERMAID".

"Tell me about it" Leo said, rolling his eyes.

**###**

Annabeth sort of wished that Frank would change the channel, really. They'd been watching infomercials for a good two and half hours...and thirty seven seconds. But hey, who was counting? Frank had carried her downstairs at around nine, her arms and legs tied together. Jonathan was gone, and Frank did not listen to her. He held the remote in both hands, staring blankly at the TV seated next to Annabeth but not touching her. She'd had an inch on the end of her nose for a good fifteen minutes, and had a very strong urge to buy the slicerdicer, and thought, for certain, that she was going insane.

"Frank" she said shifting very uncomfortably towards him "could you try to tell me whats going on?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and then away very quickly, his jaw clenched. Annabeth watched with a mix of horror and pity as Frank twitched and jumped slightly, the veins in his neck and forehead protruding and a bead of sweat forming at his temple. Then, suddenly, his back snapped forward, and he gasped a low rattling breath in.

"Annabeth" he choked, gripping the couch so hard that the material started to rip "Annabeth you need. to. get. out. of. here.".

"What...Frank, I'm tied up" she said. She'd gone over so many plans in her head, but none of them made any sense to her, or would work "And theres no door".

"Thats..because" he took a deep breath in, his eyes threatening to roll back in his head "its invisible". He lifted a trembling arm and pointed to a bare wall by the kitchen, and Annabeth nodded.

"How do I get out?" She asked hurriedly.

"Stick, the...the stick thing...the patterns" he gasped, his breath coming out shallowly.

"What do you mean?" She yelled, frantic.

But he collapsed, and his eyes rolled back, his limbs going slack.

"FRANK?" She yelled "FRANK? FRANK?"

"Frank" she heard a male voice behind her mock "Fraaaannkkk! Call all you want, he's not waking up like that again".

"Wha-" she whispered, turning her neck as far as it would go.

But Jonathan had already pulled out his sword, and he cut Annabeth across the face with it, and she winced.

"Don't do that again, sweetheart" Jonathan whispered in her ear, and she felt her teeth grind "now its time to try putting on some runes".

**Thanks for reading :) If you liked it, please leave a review, and if you didn't, please tell me why. Have a good day/night wherever you are. **


End file.
